Deseo a una estrella
by Neko Andersen Beilschmidt
Summary: Bueno, no soy buena para esto... digamos, dos personas y un deseo cumplido. Leanlo por favor!


Es mi primer oneshot y mas con PoV de un personaje, jamás se me había ocurrido, no me abucheen ¿si? Acepto críticas claro pero que sean constructivas y también cualquier otra cosa que se les ocurra. Disfrútenlo!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deseo a una estrella

Autora: Sabrina

Es una tarde calmada, tal vez ya sea la quinta noche que me quedo observando el cielo, tan fascinante, jeje… tan inmenso y hermoso aunque en este momento apenas este atardeciendo, pero de todas formas se ve hermoso con aquellos tonos anaranjados que darán paso a un cielo azul oscuro, un montón de estrellas y una gran luna que alumbrara la penumbra de la noche, y yo simplemente sentado en el verde pasto ya me puse poético jeje… Siento que alguien esta tras de mi, no tengo que voltearme para saber quien es… lo se, es Kai, durante estos últimos días lo he visto algo preocupado aunque no lo acepte, claro, si me enfermo cuatro de cinco noches es normal, ya que él tiene que cuidarme. Puedo escuchar que gruñe, algo le molesta o simplemente estará aburrido, es un misterio, aun después de tanto tiempo aun no logro descubrir que significa ese simple gesto.

-"Hola"- lo saludo, le doy a entender que he notado su presencia pero claro que no me disgusta para nada, solo recibo otro gruñido, pero no debo esperar mucho del sr. Témpano de hielo, es así y no me gustaría cambiarlo.

-"Deberías de entrar, esta refrescando y luego no quiero que andes quejándote de que te enfermaste, otra vez"- me dice con molestia en su voz pero a mi no me puede ocultar que esta algo preocupado, aunque trate de ocultarlo ante mi no lo logra nunca, ¿Por qué será?

-"Bien, en una hora"- le digo tranquilo, quiero quedarme un rato mas, la noche es lo que mas me gusta, oculta secretos que a la luz del día se verían y también amores jiji… Nos quedamos en silencio, es algo normal, a ambos nos gusta así, algo en común teníamos que tener, pero vuelve a gruñir, bien, ahora estoy seguro de que algo le molesta y claro, no puedo aguantarme de preguntarle-"¿Por qué tan de mal genio, Kai?"-

-"Recordé algo desagradable"- respondes con amargura y una mueca de desagrado cuando pone esa mueca significa que es Tyson, a veces eres tan predecible Kai.

-"¿Sabes lo que dicen de la primera estrella que parece en la noche?"- le pregunto, no es algo normal que me haya respondido, normalmente me hubiera ignorado, pero esta noche esta diferente, puedo notarlo, es como si quisiese decir algo pero a la vez no quisiera, confuso ¿verdad?

-"No, ¿Qué dicen?"- me pregunta él, parece que quiere conversar, ¿o será mi imaginación?

-"Dicen que si le pides un deseo este se cumple"- le respondo con total tranquilidad, no podía hacer nada mas, cuando tengo al oportunidad me gusta charlar con él, total, a Garland no he podido encontrarlo y Mystel se anda muy bien con Ray, que parejita se formo jeje… -"Claro que es un mito de la humanidad, ¿pero no seria genial que se cumpliese?"- cuestiono emocionado, me encantaría que fuese verdad, es lo que mas anhelo.

-"Eso creo… "- me dices con algo de emoción, muy raro en ti, porque siempre tienes ese tono tan amargado y frío con todos, incluso conmigo, eso me entristece ¿sabes? Porque desde hace un tiempo que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, bien, creo que el extraño no es él sino yo, que ahora lo veo de forma diferente, muy diferente, y es que… lo quiero, y no quiero que el llegue a odiarme.

-"¿Qué desearías?"- le pregunto con curiosidad, no pude ocultarlo, me gustaría saberlo, saber todo de él.

-"Librarme de todos los que conozco"- respondió con un semblante muy serio, a veces me asusta con esa actitud pero no puede evitarlo, es Kai Hiwatari, pero veo algo, eres un mentiroso, ¿lo sabes?

-"¿Todos todos?"- pregunto para asegurarme, algo en esa respuesta hace que se me oprima el corazón, y no quiero saber que es.

-"Tal vez uno que otro no, pero la mayoría si"- contesto, bueno, ya me siento mejor, al menos no odia a todo el mundo aunque me gustaría saber en especial si odia a alguien, si llegara a responder "Tu" siento que mi corazones partiría-"¿Por que?"- me vuelves a preguntar, bueno, es que no prestaba atención, demasiadas cosas en que pensar.

-"Por nada, simple curiosidad"- espero que esa respuesta le baste, no quiero andar dando explicaciones.

-"¿Y tu que desearías?"- me pregunto, bien, eso no me lo esperaba, quiero pero a la vez no quiero responderte, ¿Qué pensarías cuando te lo dijese? No quiero arriesgarme, no quiero que termines odiándome, es lo ultimo que deseo… puedo ver que esperas expectante la respuesta ¿tanto te interesa saberla? No sabía que fueras alguien curioso, como dicen la curiosidad mato al gato.

-"No lo se"- miento, pero es mejor así, no se me ocurrió otra cosa que responderte, espero que con eso te conformes, porque esta noche no creo poder decirte la verdad.

-"Mentiroso"- me dices, parece que puedes saber cuando miento, siempre atento a los detalles ¿no? Pero en serio Kai, esta noche yo no podría decírtelo, y parece que lo único que quieres es sacarme la verdad, lo siento Kai, lo siento… -"¿Es algo que no puedas decirme a mi o a todos los que conoces?"- por favor, no me preguntes, solo lo haces mas difícil para mi, no es algo que estoy dispuesto a decir de un momento a otro.

-"Ya te dije que no se"- te vuelvo a responder pero no pareces estar satisfecho con esa respuesta, te sientas a mi lado, parece que no te darás por vencido, pero eres así, terco como una mula pero eso no te quita lo hermoso, volteas a verme, ¿será que puedes ver la verdad en mis ojos? No creo pero a mi me encanta perderme en los tuyos, me siento en otro lugar, como si solo estuviésemos tu y yo pero esa ilusión dura muy poco porque fijas tu vista en el cielo, ya anocheció pero a la única que veo es a la luna, ni una estrella, tal vez esta noche no le pueda pedir ese deseo.

Otra vez nos quedamos en silencio, no es que me moleste simplemente que lo siento algo extraño, no es como siempre, algo es distinto, ¿será el hecho de que me mira con tanta insistencia como si así yo fuera a responderle? Tendré que averiguarlo.

-"¿Qué tanto miras?"- le pregunto tranquilo, repito, no me molesta simplemente soy curioso.

-"Nada"- volteas a mirar el cielo, pero noto algo ¿esta sonriendo? Es la primera vez que lo veo sonreír, se ve más hermoso así, con l luz de la luna te da un aspecto casi angelical, bueno, tal vez lo seas, un ángel caído del cielo, rió ante este pensamiento y noto tu mirada confusa, claro, tu no puedes saber que pienso-"¿Qué te da tanta gracia?"- me preguntas con el seño ligeramente fruncido, como un niño haciendo un berrinche.

-"Nada"- te respondo sin dejar que esa sonrisa abandone mi rostro, ahora pareces un niño chiquito, Kai, eres verdaderamente alguien hermoso.

-"¿Y me vas a decir la verdad o tendré que averiguarla?"- me preguntas con curiosidad mal disimulada, claro, lo trataste de disimular con disgusto pero ya sabes ante mi no es posible lo que te propones.

-"Si tu me dices la verdad yo también te la diré"- respondo, me miras como no entendiendo a que me refiero pero se muy bien que lo sabes-"Tu también mentiste Kai, a mi no me engañas"- agrego algo triunfal.

-"Primero tú"- me dices, pero no estoy dispuesto a que me ganes, haré que hables primero, total para mi es solo un juego mas, no tengo apuro por saberlo.

-"Entonces no hay trato"- digo con una sonrisa juguetona levantándome del pasto y sacudiendo lo que pudiese haber quedado en mi gabardina blanca, si, aun la uso después del torneo.

-"Esta bien"- me dices, sabia que ganaría, aunque lo que no se es porque quieres saberlo, seguramente pronto lo descubriré. Veo como evitas mirarme, ¿Por qué será? Un silencio algo tenso se forma, es algo extraño pero no le tomo importancia. Te levantas también y te acercas algo dudoso, puedo verlo a la perfección, estas nervioso, ahora lo he visto todo.

-"Kai"- te llamo pero no pareces escucharme, estas quieto en tu lugar, me miras por un instante y al siguiente puedo sentir como me besas dulcemente. Este acto me toma totalmente por sorpresa, tanto que no puedo hacer nada, mi cuerpo parece no responder pero eso no evita que lo disfrute, tanto que lo he soñado y ahora puedo decir, es mil veces mejor de lo que soñé, lo juro, al fin siento mi cuerpo y esto me obliga a abrazarte, no quiero pensar que esto es un sueño, seria muy cruel y no quiero seguir torturándome de esa manera. Correspondo con ansias, lo que había estado esperando, no quiero que termine, pero no puedo evitarlo al sentir como a ambos nos falta el aire. Mi mira por un instante como no sabiendo que pasaba y yo le sonrió, no como siempre lo hago, esta vez con dulzura, ternura, amor…

-"Eso"- murmuras bajando la mirada, pero yo lo evito tomando con una mano tu mentón y plantándote un nuevo beso, pero esta vez tomo el control desde el principio, quiero disfrutar cada segundo, me correspondes al instante y siento tus brazos rodear mi cuello y presionar mi cabeza, parece que no soy el único ansioso. Profundizo aquel beso, quiero saborear cada centímetro de tu boca con mi lengua, siento como tú haces lo mismo, ¡Dios, cómo lo había deseado!

Al separarnos no puedo evitar abrazarte con fuerza atrayéndote por completo hacia mi, es irónica la forma en la que nuestros cuerpos encajan en este momento, tu haces lo mismo, lo único que quiero en este momento es estar de esta forma contigo pero no puedo evitar aclararte una duda, total, tu ya me respondiste.

-"Lo que deseaba era estar contigo Kai"- murmuro a tu oído, me siento feliz de poder decírtelo al fin.

-"Te amo Brooklyn"- susurras hundiendo tu rostro en mi hombro pero puedo sentir que sonríes.

-"Yo también te amo Kai"- te confieso, parece que a fin de cuentas mi deseo se cumplió jeje…

Fin

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y espero que les guste porque tenia esta idea rondando en mi cabeza desde hace tiempo, y como ya tuve el tiempo para escribirla la publique, espero recibir reviews Onegai!!


End file.
